Erya Uzruth
Erya Uzruth (エルヤー・ウズルス) was a worker and the leader of Tenmu. He and his slaves volunteered to explore and investigate the mysterious large tomb. Appearance Personality Being confident of his own skill and talent, Erya was very arrogant. He looks down on people weaker than him in public. He also believes that humans are the most superior race, and it is natural that other inferior races should obey humans. Background From his human supremacy ideology, people guess that Erya came from the Slane Theocracy. He bought three elven slaves who're all magic casters and treated them as little more than expendable pawns. Though elven slaves are quite expensive, Erya has all the pay to himself and thus can afford new slaves whenever he wants. Chronology The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Erya traveled to Count Femel's residence where he met up with the other workers he would be working with. He arrogantly declared that he could deal with all the monsters himself before saying that he didn't want to become leader and let the other worker team leaders sort out the command structure themselves. After the exploration of Nazarick's affiliated tombs was finished, Tenmu decides to explore the underground portion. Passing through a corridor without any monsters or traps, they eventually encountered training lizardmen and Hamsuke. Hamsuke challenges Erya to a duel to test its own progress as a warrior. Erya is beaten and killed by Hamsuke's martial arts. His corpse is then being kicked by the elven slaves till they were satisfied. Abilities and Powers Erya Uzruth was a top-class warrior comparable to Gazef, Brain, and Gagaran. It was confirmed that Erya was stronger than Brain when the latter was in the past tournament of the Re-Estize Kingdom. Martial Arts * Ability Boost: Raises overall strength of the body. * Greater Ability Boost: Greatly increases the overall strength of the body. * Shukuchi: Allows the user to close the distance without moving their feet. * Shukuchi Kai: Improved version of Shukuchi that allows the user to move freely in any direction. * Void Cutter: User fires an air slash. Does less damage the farther the target is. Relationships Elven Slaves Erya cares very little about the well-being of elves. To him, they are just indispensable tools which he can can discard and easily replace if they're killed. He cruelly uses them to satisfy his lust and depravity. When they are unable to accomplish a given task, he often used violence to remedy his disappointment. However, this ultimately backfires on him as shown during his duel with Hamsuke, when it became clear that he was going lose in the end. The last three elven slaves of his worker team just stood by, watching him get killed by Hamsuke. While so, all of them even went as far as to sneer at his despairing expression when he demanded and eventually begged them to help him. After he was killed by Hamsuke's last attack, they proceeded to vent out their pent up hate and rage at him by repeatedly kicking his corpse until they were satisfied. Imina Erya holds the half-elf woman with disdain as much as she does for him. Due to his upbringing in the Slane Theocracy, he views her as second class citizen compared to main stock humans. He harbored perverted intentions for her wishing to use her as a replacement for one of his elven slaves, often imagining her at his mercy. Hamsuke Erya stumbled onto Hamsuke while she was training with the lizardmen. Erya wondered if the beast was the master of the tomb and how much praise he would get for defeating it. Erya grew disappointed when he learned that she was just a servant and saw her as little more than a watchdog. Erya believed that as a human and a swordsman, he would be able to defeat a "mere beast" with little problem. Erya grew frustrated, because as time goes on, he ended up having a difficult time against her. In the end, Hamsuke ultimately killed him with little difficulty. Trivia * In the Web Novel, Erya was killed by Brain Unglaus, as Brain became a vampire under Shalltear Bloodfallen. Also, Erya's sword was a top-grade made in the Empire called the God's Blade. * As one from the Slane Theocracy, Erya's name should have a baptismal one, however, rumor has it among the workers that he had forsaken it. Quotes * (To Workers): "Ay, trust me. Anyway, returning to the previous topic, I don’t mind letting someone else take leadership during this trip. As long as there are no special cases, I’ll follow the orders given. If we encounter battle, I don’t mind taking the front lines. I’ll let you guys witness my blade skills." Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Workers Category:Warriors Category:Martial Art Users Category:Tenmu Category:Slane Theocracy Category:Baharuth Empire